The Possessor
by masterkon
Summary: What happens when the illusion they all thought she was living under, turns out to be real? What happens when there really is a man who is haunting her..torturing her?
1. Chapter 1

**THE POSSESSOR

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER I **DO NOT** OWN INUYASHA!!

**

* * *

**

**ONE**

'_I was never like this' _

I was lying on the bed when I heard the similar, loud footsteps make their way towards the room I had been assigned. He was back.

"Unlock the door," the low voice ordered, nodding his head to emphasize his command.

My head turned slowly to face the same man who always took me to _her._ The reason; it had been a few days since my last meeting with that woman…I was overdue.

'_I had a life.'_

I made no movement as the man roughly took off the chains around my arms and legs. It had been a custom that I had gotten used to. His cold, dry hands would enclose around my neck while he pushed me in front of him towards the door.

'_I was married.'_

Four police guards were always standing there, waiting for me. Every time I was forced out of that dark, isolated room they would surround me as if I were a threat to humanity. Before we began our journey down the white hall, I held out my arms waiting for the cuffs to be placed around my hands. As I had said earlier…it was a routine.

'_I dedicated my life to photography.'_

My room was the farthest…away from the rest of the women who were also imprisoned. It seems that I was somewhat different than the rest. I remained quiet as we passed by their rooms. Their screams filled the empty hallway as they begged to be released from their dungeons. But their screams were in vain, for no one understood them. No one except us, women, knew what they were going through.

'_But then everything went wrong.'_

I was tired. Tired of trying to convince them. Tired of them giving me the same response. They didn't want to believe the reality. I didn't understand why they kept sending me to _her_. What I told her was the truth and yet she never believed me. She felt I was hiding something. But I ask her…why would I possibly want to hide something that kept haunting me…torturing me?

'_There was a phone call.'_

The door that led me to civilization was at the end of the hall. We waited two minutes and thirteen seconds before he was able to open the door. Usually he took less than two minutes…one minute and twenty-seven seconds to be exact. I have been in this prison for years; therefore I am able to predict every movement that is made in this place.

'_Apparently there was an accident.'_

"Go on," he signaled me.

Evidently, we had reached my destination. I walked through the door, entering a small room. It was a little secluded but it was far greater than mine. She sat there, in her chair, waiting for me. There were several files filled with my information on the desk. The same look of confusion in her eyes, as if she were trying to understand me.

She pointed to the chair that sat in front of her and smiled. I stared at her before accepting her offer and sitting down.

"Please leave us," she commanded.

I remained silent as the guards closed the door behind us.

I stared down, picking at the dirt between my nails. It was quiet until she decided to break the silence.

"Ms. Higurashi-"

"Takahashi," I corrected, eyes never leaving my fingers.

'_My husband…he was left in a coma.'_

She sighed.

"I thought I had been through this before, Kagome."

The interest I once had on my filthy hands diminished. I stared up to look at her. My eyes were dead and cold from lack of sleep. My face was pale while my once beautiful black hair covered most of my face. I knew I intimidated her.

"_We_ have."

"Yes, well I thought we had concluded-"

"_You_ concluded."

She placed her hands on top of the files, trying to calm herself down.

"Kagome, this whole thing with the accident…it has to stop."

'_He passed away a few months later.'_

"You don't understand Sango," I murmured, turning away from her fierce gaze.

"What is there to understand Kagome?" she asked her voice beginning to exemplify her anger. "You keep telling me that there is a man who haunts you at night. Don't you realize that we have you under surveillance? There is no possibility that a man, or any person for that matter, can enter your room through that kind of security."

I stood up as my temper began to rise.

"I told you! You don't understand. You don't _want_ to understand and you'll_ never_ understand. You think I'm just crazy. You think everyone in this place is crazy."

"Well then you tell me Kagome. Why is it that you believe you're being haunted when you're not? Why is it that you believe you were married when you weren't? Why is it that you believe in this Inuyasha Takahashi…when he…he doesn't even exist damn it!"

"But he does Sango! He…he does. I know it. I can feel it."

"Kagome, you can't live an illusion all your life. It's not healthy."

"It's not an illusion!"

"What happened to you? You were never like this? For crying out loud Kagome, you've turned into a complete maniac."

I snapped and lunged towards her. As I straddled her waist, I slapped her across the face continuously.

"Security!" she yelled in desperation.

The guards came running inside and pulled me off her, pushing me down to the floor.

"She needs another dose. Take her away."

As I was forced to stand, I took control of my body and spat in her face.

"Fuck you, Sango."

The guards took hold of my arms and turned me towards the door. I was rushed out of the room as quickly as possible. We returned to my room, if you can call it a room. I was strapped onto the bed as one of the ladies came in with a large needle.

"No please," I pleaded. "Not that again. I don't need it. I don't. He'll come back anyways. Please."

I kicked, jerked, and bucked my body trying to free myself from the bed I was attached to.

"Hold her still," the lady ordered.

The grabbed me as she inserted the thin needle in my arm. I could feel it penetrate my delicate flesh. The cold liquid entered my body and I instantly reacted. My body went limb and numb. She pulled the needle out and wiped it with a cotton ball.

The lights were turned off and the door was locked, leaving me tied on to the bed.

"Please," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "Don't leave me."

I heard the footsteps quiet down.

I felt the hot tears trail down my temples, soaking the pillow under my head.

"Save your tears Kagome."

"Inu-Inuyasha?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Rape.

* * *

**TWO**

'_I tried to start over again.'_

That voice.

I knew who it belonged to.

The intense golden eyes I had been so familiar with brightened the darker side of the room.

It was at this time when _he_ usually came.

"No," I whispered in a raspy voice. I tried to move, but it was impossible. The drug that had entered my body prevented me from any kind of movement and the muscles in my throat wouldn't let me scream, let alone speak. I clenched my teeth as hot tears poured out of my dark eyes in frustration.

"What's the matter baby?"

'_I moved to a different city.' _

As he slowly made his way towards me, his tanned, naked body became visible. The moonlight which streaked through the small window of the room reflected off of the silver hair which cloaked his back. The same ears which I had once loved were still there, listening to my heart beat anxiously in fear and terror.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

He knew I couldn't move because I had been dosed and slowly he loosened the straps that tied my body to the bed. He was going to do it. Again. That's what he always came for. Nothing more.

"Please don't," I whispered.

"Don't lie to yourself, Kagome," he smirked, lifting the small robe I was forced to wear up to my waist. "I know you want what's on my mind."

My lower body was exposed to him and he grinned pleasingly when he saw I wasn't wearing underwear. '_We aren't allowed to.' _His rough hands forcibly lifted off the rest of the stiff robe and the rest of my body was uncovered and revealed to the half demon in front of me.

'_I met a man at the new job I was offered.'_

I saw his hungry eyes widen with lust as he placed a knee on the hard bed, lifting the other leg over and straddling my body. He lowered his head to my neck and inhaled, an enormous amount of my scent filling his empty lungs. It was as if he had never breathed before in his entire life. I heard him exhale slowly and I saw his claws move up and down, caressing my leg. As if he was being gentle, preparing me for what was about to come…for he was never gentle. He made sure it was never gentle.

'_His name was Hojo.'_

"Please," I murmured.

He left the crook of my neck and made his way up towards my chin, biting my bottom lip. He sunk his teeth into my flesh, sucking my blood which left a scarlet stain on his mouth. I was beginning to feel the profound cut made on my lip and my eyes widened in horror.

'_Inuyasha. I started hearing him…seeing him…feeling him.'_

I felt his chuckle vibrate through my body. The drug was beginning to wear off, but I tried to remain calm. Why, you ask?

'_He said I had forgotten him.'_

He wants me to feel the pain he felt and thus takes pleasure when it's caused by him and him alone. As I had said earlier, he was never gentle.

I saw his mouth curve into an evil smirk. He knew the drug was wearing off. He knew.

His lips made a wet trail towards my ear.

"Don't hide it baby."

'_He claimed I had deceived him.' _

His fang pierced my ear while his claws penetrated my thighs. I opened my mouth to scream, but it died out, only reaching my throat before being swallowed by Inuyasha's mouth. I was silenced.

'_He told me I was his.'_

His bloody hands moved slowly upwards, leaving red trails all the while grazing my delicate flesh. He grabbed my breasts and clutched them hard against his hands. I winced at the feeling of my soft skin meeting his coarse hands. Finally regained control of my body and I pushed his hands away from me. But I was easily overpowered and my arms were forced above my head.

My compressed lungs were now begging for air and I grounded my teeth onto his lips, tasting my blood now mixed with his. He hissed and unlocked our mouths, allowing me to inhale gulps of air into my crushed organs.

'_Only his.' _

"Stop it," I ordered.

"You never complained before," he grinned, wiping his mouth.

I turned my head to the side, averting his monstrous gaze.

"I've moved on."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

My cold eyes widened as I he yelled in my ear. His hand snaked my chin and roughly forced me to look at him. Pain and anger reflected through his deadly golden orbs.

'_He threatened I would suffer what he suffered.' _

"You will always need me, Kagome. No one will love you like I have. No one will fuck you like I have. No one."

He forced my legs open and leaned his body forward, pressing his weight against my lower half.

No. I didn't want another meaningless fuck.

"You belong to me. I have marked you. YOU ARE MINE," he breathed on my face.

'_He said I would never forget who I belonged to.' _

"No don't."

An evil chuckle erupted from his throat.

"Scream for me," he whispered.

I did.

I felt a thick object penetrate my body, forcing my inner walls to stretch open though it did not facilitate the intrusion. A moan escaped his mouth as I felt pain all over my body.

He pulled out only to plunge back in again.

A warm liquid flooded my eyes and cascaded down my face.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he smirked against my cheek.

I screamed and cried louder as he continuously pounded into me, harder. I felt a warm liquid dripping down my leg. He continued his torture even after his orgasm. He never stopped. There was never an end.

I was being crushed by his body as he pulled my closer to him while my head was coming into contact with the cold wall.

"Please, somebody help me!" I yelled.

Footsteps were heard making there way down the hall.

"Kagome?"

It was Sango.

"Sango, please help me," I cried in desperation.

"Open the door!" I heard her yell.

They tried. But it wouldn't open. I heard her yell for more men, while the others tried kicking the door down.

"No one can help you Kagome," he laughed.

Memories came flashing through my head as I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it any longer.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

I heard the door open.

"Kagome?"

I opened my eyes.

He…disappeared.

I turned to face Sango, her face pale white with concern.

"Did you see him?" I whispered in exhaustion, my red eyes filled with tears.

"Kagome," she stared, "no one was in here."

* * *

A/N: Those of you who read The Gladiator and I… never fear! I'm writing the eighth chapter!! Sorry about the delay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**THREE**

A loud beeping sound echoed through my ears.

I lifted my eyelids, a bright glow blinding me for a couple of seconds. Once I got accustomed to the daylight my eyes wandered around the room I was in. It wasn't mine.

Several monitors surrounded me as I lay in a small bed. The slight movement I made moved one of the needles profoundly buried within my left arm.

I was alone, in a white room. A hospital, I presumed. This…was my chance to escape.

I pulled the long tubes that were forced deep inside my nose and down my dry throat, while tearing off all the wires that connected my body to the unnecessary monitors. I quickly pulled out the long needles hidden in my arms and threw the covers over the bed.

I opened the door ever so slowly to not cause suspicion, peering out to see if anyone was watching.

The hall was empty.

Or so I thought.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I turned around. Damn nurse appeared out of no where. I pulled a cart resting on the side of the hall and pushed it hard towards her so as to cause an obstruction between us. The alarm sounded when I saw her pull on a small lever. Bitch.

There was no time to knock her out. I turned and ran, pushing past everyone that blocked my way. I couldn't return. I couldn't go back.

When I made a right turn towards the exit, I bumped into two guards. I knew they were here to take me back and I pushed myself away and ran. I was chased down the same hall until I made a wrong turn and was forced to a dead end. All the doors were locked. The bastards caught me. I had been defeated. The small taste of freedom was taken away from me in a matter of seconds.

One of them cuffed my hands while the other pulled out a black phone.

"We caught her."

A long pause. All that was heard was my panting.

"Understood."

He closed the device and turned to his partner, nodding. The man pulled on my dead black hair and forced me to the right where the exit doors opened, revealing a black Mercedes in the entrance. We walked down the stairs, the cold wind blowing the thin robe I was wearing.

"Get in," one of them ordered, shoving me into the automobile.

I didn't ask where we were going. Somehow I knew that these men were working with that place…that insane asylum.

My head leaned on the car door as I watched the rain poor, giving everything a blurry image. I closed my eyes, remembering the accident. It happened on a day similar to this one. We had a fight that day. Although we had had many fights before, like many couples, this one was different.

I was suspicious as to why he had been coming home so late and all I did…was ask. He turned to me with angry golden eyes, feeling accused and hurt. That was the last time I had spoken to him. The strong image of his face and his eyes still burned within my mind.

"_We'll discuss this later," he had defended and walked out the front door. _

If I would've stopped him, he wouldn't have been in that accident. Guilt washed over me for months and I went to see a therapist. Kikyo, I believe. She told me my condition was worsening and that she would send me to a "place" which would help me get better.

Bullshit.

The car stopped and the same man pushed me out of the car and into the building that I knew so well. The water poured heavily over my body as I walked towards the door.

This place would never help me in any possible way. It couldn't. Not when people didn't believe what I told them.

"Keep moving," he ordered.

We took a different turn this time. It wasn't the usual route. There were no white halls, no women screaming, no police guards, nothing. Absolutely nothing. We were heading into another room and I assumed it was Sango's doing.

There was a tall gray door at the end, already opened. He told me to walk in. I did. I was amazed at all the small televisions there were. Images of every room in the asylum were shown upon the bright boxes.

"Please, sit."

I didn't have to turn. I knew it was Sango. The chair I sat in faced the TVs, giving Sango my back. What was she trying to do?

"How are you feeling?"

No answer escaped my mouth.

"You fainted the other night. Do you remember anything?" I heard her sit down on the chair.

Again, no answer.

"Kagome, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

I reclined on the chair, feeling my wet hair stick to my back.

"What do you want me to say, Sango? Please, enlighten me."

She sighed impatiently.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

I waited for a while, trying to recapture what had really happened.

"Your face," I mumbled.

"Do you remember the last thing you told me?"

"Yes."

She treats me like an idiot. Of course I remember. Fool.

"You told me, and I quote, 'Did you see him?' What did you mean by that?"

"I think the answer is simple, Sango," I mocked, turning to face her.

"Kagome," she cleared her throat while her eyes tried to avert my penetrating gaze, "we have proof that no one was in that room with you last night."

She nodded to a man hidden behind the shadows of the room. I hadn't seen him standing there. I rotated my chair to see just what exactly he was doing. He pressed a few buttons and instantly pictures of my "room" from various angles were showed on all the TVs.

"Zoom in," she ordered.

The pictures were enlarged.

"As you can see, there is no one in that room with you."

I stayed quiet and my eyes only focused on what was before me.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, Sango," I sighed

Her eyes darted to my eyes, confusion portrayed in her dark orbs. I took time to look at her. She wasn't wearing any makeup today, her hair was a mess, and she looked completely stressed.

Sango had always been a perfectionist and I knew that being in this situation was wearing her out. In some ways I couldn't blame her…but I didn't pity her.

"What?"

"You choose not to see," I stared.

"Kagome the proof is right in fucking front of you. Shit, what are you trying to do to me? Do you think this is a game? Do you think I am doing this out of sheer pleasure? God damn it Kagome, how much longer are you going to keep this up. There is NO ONE in there with you, do you understand?"

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" I yelled as I tore my robe off.

Although my hair was long enough to hide my bruised breasts, the deep scars on my thighs couldn't be hidden. Four dark scarlet trails, beginning from my mid-thighs, ran up to my chest. She knew there was no possible way that I, myself, could've made those wounds. Why? We weren't allowed to have long nails.

I walked to her and she tried to move but her body was stuck to her seat.

"How did you," she swallowed, pointing to my skin, "get those?"

"It's him, Sango," I whispered.

A large lump grew in her throat and the small glow of her eyes suddenly died.

"But…how?"

"I told you. He's here."

Tears that were forming in her eyes slowly dripped down her white cheek.

"Get out," she murmured. I could barely hear her voice.

She saw that I made no movement and her eyes left the ground to look into mine.

"I said get out. GET OUT! GUARDS, GUARDS!"

Three men walked into the room.

"Take her to the chains," she ordered coldly, her unemotional eyes never leaving mine.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took a while babes.. but the chapter is done YEA BOY! Please review.. if you have any ideas I'd be more than happy to hear em.. they're always greatly appreciated!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**FOUR**

The "chains".

_What is it, you ask?_

A room where darkness isolates you from society as you remain tied…to cold, metal chains.

Escape?

No. You can't.

I have seen many women enter that room, fear gripping them in a tight embrace. They don't come out the same. They _never_ come out the same. Shock expressed on their white porcelain-like faces simply portrays its failure.

My dark eyes stared at Sango's inexpressive face as I felt cold hands grip my wrists. My head slowly turned to look at the man behind me, his mouth forming a small smirk. His hands purposely skinned my back as he tied the stiff robe. The slight movement I made brought more men inside to hold me down. I could feel his disgusting grin widen while he roughly placed the metal cuffs.

The women were quiet for the first time as they watched me pass by their dark dungeons. They knew I was different. They knew I was being taken to that room. They knew.

I stopped walking.

No.

I wasn't a puppet. I had no master. And I wasn't going to cooperate.

The guards turned to me with an irritated look on their hideous faces. Their hands enclosed my own as they tried to pull me. Unfortunately for them, my kicking only made it more difficult. Three more men were forced to hold my legs as the rest held my body. I wasn't going to be chained without a fight.

I bucked.

I screamed.

I tried.

I lost.

It was obvious who had the advantage for my body wasn't made to fight 5 armed men.

We entered the prison and I shivered when I felt the metal enclose my heated body. I yelped as I felt it was wrapped around my wrists. They were badly bruised and cut by the damn cuffs and the sweat that dripped down my arms made it sting.

Tears of disappointment strolled down my dirty face only to be soaked by the filthy cloth surrounding my frail body. I heard the heavy door close tight.

'No escape.'

The word 'hate' flowed through my mind. Yes. Hate.

I hated him. God how I hated him.

It was his fault. All of it.

"I hate you," I whispered in a shaky voice, trembling as I felt the vicious feeling flow through my body creating an unwanted sensation.

I didn't want emotion to control me…I had to let it out.

"I HATE YOU," I yelled.

An amused chuckle erupted from a deep throat. My gaze didn't need to meet the owner's. It wasn't necessary.

I closed my wet eye as I heard the slow steps make there way towards me, each one sounding like heavy bombs dropping upon the floor. The air inhaled deep within his lungs sounding like waves crushing upon the sand. Once he stood in front of me, the sounds stop. It was quiet.

He slowly kneeled in front of me, yet my eyes remained in the same position. I could feel his hot breath boil my skin but my eyes dared not open.

His hand came up slowly to brush away my hair from my face in a gentle motion. Almost too gentle. His other hand wiped the tears smudged on my cold cheeks.

My eyes slowly opened only to be melted by amber. They weren't the same anymore…his eyes. They were darker now…more than ever. They once were filled with passion and are now only filled with lust and rage.

The grin plastered on his face…it intimidated me. I stared at the deadly fang that peeked out of its dark cave before staring up at his eyes. The grin on his face expanded and my eyes widened.

His rough hands quickly grabbed my head and pulled it forwards, hard, rough lips crushing my own. His tongue pulled mine into his warm cavern, forcing it to graze his fangs. He moaned while I whimpered in pain as the taste of blood filled our mouths.

I was able to push him off me with the limited movement I was allowed to make, retrieving my abused tongue.

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

The smile on his face mocked me and I hated it.

"Stop playing, Kagome."

I turned my face, averting his gaze.

"Leave me alone," I whispered.

"Don't act like you don't miss me. I know you still yearn for me," he smirked.

Before I could turn to answer him, he had left…vanished. My cold fingers slowly skimmed my lips in a circular motion. I couldn't be crazy. The blood was still there and I could still feel his hot breathing on my face. That alone was proof enough. I wasn't crazy.

Slowly my eyelids shadowed my own eyes, blocking me from reality into a deep slumber. I only wished that I had dreamt of a sweet memory. But I hadn't.

I dreamt of him. Again.

Inuyasha had recently passed away. It was after his funeral when I had decided to leave the house…to leave the memories…and as selfish as it may have sounded; to leave him. I wanted to get rid of the awful pain on my chest.

I moved to a new city, where I was able to work as a photographer. Although I was improving slowly, I still went to see a therapist. Kikyo had been recommended by one of the workers and it was her who I had gone to see. She thought I was getting better but something deep down told me otherwise.

I needed someone in my life. That is when I met Hojo. Although he didn't complete me like Inuyasha had, I dated him. I even thought I was beginning to love him. And it was one specific night, after my date with Hojo, when I started hearing _his_ voice whispering my name.

Terrified?

Yes. I was.

I desperately went to Kikyo the next day and I told her what had happened. She acted like she knew what was happening but I knew she didn't believe me. The only person that I had confided in had rejected me.

I returned to work and went home. Depressed, rejected, and alone; that was all I felt. I didn't want to speak to anyone, especially Hojo. I couldn't. I merely crawled into bed and hugged my pillow, hoping to let sleep claim me.

Again, I heard his voice and I yelled in frustration. He appeared in front of me and told me I had betrayed him…forgotten him…traded him for Hojo. He came up to me and with one of his claws he scraped my cheek.

'_Your mine'_

Those were the words he whispered to me that night before he disappeared.

I visited Kikyo the next day and showed her the proof. She said I was suicidal and sent me here, where I am now…in this pathetic insane asylum.

The voice of men woke me up. The door to the chains was opened, slowly. My chains rattled as I tried to sit up.

"You have a visitor," one of the men commented.

A tall figure walked into the room.

"Hello Kagome."

The voice was what gave her away.

"Kikyo," I spitted.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that took awhile.. jeje.. i've had a lot of stuff going on this week. Too many tests man. I blame the school. Anyways.. I hope you guys liked it.. If you didnt like it, I dont mind.. your comments can correct me ;)

God bless man!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**FIVE**

"Leave us," she ordered.

That bitch.

She had no reason to be here. _I_ didn't invite her. She wasn't welcomed and I would make sure she'd know it.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend," she mentioned and slowly whispered, "Kagome?"

I gave an evil chuckle. Friend? No such thing.

"Who made you come, Kikyo? I certainly didn't ask you to grace me with your presence."

"I wasn't given an invitation. I came here on my own to see how you were _doing._"

"How kind of you," I grinned.

"I don't understand why you hold a grudge against me, Kagome. You should thank me."

"What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for me," she continued, "you'd still be hurting people."

"I didn't do shit."

She smirked.

"My memory tells me otherwise. If I remember correctly, it was your fault you're husband died. Yes?"

My heart pounded.

"You could've prevented his murder. Am I right?"

Tears formed in my eyes, soaking them before cascading down my cold, pale cheek.

"But you didn't," she went on.

"Stop," I whispered.

"You didn't believe in him. You didn't believe in your marriage."

"Stop," I said, louder.

She ignored me.

"And then, you let him die."

"I said 'STOP!'"

A laugh erupted from her thin disgusting body while she kneeled before me.

"Fuck, you're hideous," she laughed.

I didn't answer. I knew she was only trying to get me mad. She was taking advantage of me only because I was tied down. She knew there was no way I could defeat her in my condition.

"And you smell like piss."

I remained silent and that ticked her off. I saw her eyes grow dark with malice. She had come up with something.

"Did you even love him, Kagome?"

_That_ made me snap.

I reached for her silky hair and pulled on it. She yelped in pain and I only pulled harder. I made sure her eyes were in front of mine.

"Don't you ever ask that question again," I spitted.

She pushed me and I ripped a lock of her hair.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"Get out before I leave you bald."

She didn't move and somehow she found it funny for she started laughing.

"Don't you find it odd that no one believes you?"

That got my attention.

"Don't you find it strange that no one can find any record of your dead husband?"

My eyes widened.

"It seems that you and I are the only ones who truly believe that Inuyasha existed."

My temper was rising in desperation. She was pushing my buttons and I felt a vicious feeling bubbling from within me ready to explode at any minute.

"What the fuck are you getting at Kikyo?"

"Choose your words wisely Kagome," She hushed me, wrapping her hands around my head to pull me closer.

Her thumb rubbed my bottom lip while her wet lips moved across my cheek and stopped when they reached my left ear. It was still bruised from the last acquaintance with Inuyasha and I winced when she bit it harshly.

"After all," she whispered, "I happen to be the only person who knows what exactly happened to your precious husband."

It felt like the air around me was no longer there for I could not breathe. My lungs tightened in need of oxygen and the lights were slowly fading away. Kikyo's figure was slowly disappearing and I could feel the cold darkness embrace me.

I had fainted.

I didn't know for how long.

All I knew was that I had.

Before I realized it hot vapor was surrounding my naked body. Scorching drops of water fell onto my flesh. It didn't take long for me to realize that I had been taken to the showers.

I raised my hands to cover my eyes before standing up. The boiling liquid pounded on my back while I tried to remain conscious.

Flashes of Kikyo's face appeared in my mind. Her words had stained my soul and I knew that they were bound to haunt me.

Why was she the only one who believed me? Why was she the only one who knew that Inuyasha was a real being? How come she was the only one who knew that he wasn't some cock-bull story that I had invented like everyone else?

I needed to know.

I needed to find out.

I needed an answer.

"Inuyasha," I whispered.

The sound of the water hitting the floor was all that was heard. Before I realized it, _he_ was standing in front of me.

"Hello," he whispered huskily, "Kagome."

He raised my chin, wanting my eyes to meet his. I tried to speak but I couldn't. No words could form in my mouth.

Nothing.

He lowered his head and I didn't protest. I didn't say anything nor did I move. I just stood there while our wet lips came in contact. He slowly pushed me against the wall and I whimpered as my hot flesh came in contact with the cold tile.

His lips left mine and trailed down my neck while his hands snaked around my waist. I could feel his nails scratch my skin yet I felt no pain.

"_Don't you find it strange that no one can find any record of your dead husband?"_

Those words were still fresh on my mind. Did Kikyo know Inuyasha? Was that why she knew I wasn't crazy? Then why did she put me in this shit hole? If I couldn't ask Kikyo then I was going to have to ask him.

"Who is she?"

I needed to know

"Who baby?" he managed to mumble as he continued sucking on my neck.

I needed to find out.

"Kikyo." I muttered.

He stopped and his golden eyes met mine.

I needed an answer

"What did you say?"

Bingo.

"Who is Kikyo?" I asked, my eyes showing no emotion.

My life, his death, this asylum…it was all a puzzle and little did I know that I was slowly putting the pieces together.

* * *

**A/N: Jeje I took a while. Sorry.. But I have a lot of time right now to continue writing more chapters.. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The dim pupils surrounded by melted gold narrowed before my own eyes. The brightness contained in each orb darkened until they no longer shined like the sun. I should've been terrified at the evil expression reflecting off the deadly eyes in front of me, but I wasn't. I couldn't really feel anything. All I wanted was an answer.

"Where have you heard that name?"

The short sentence disgustingly rolled off his tongue in an angry manner.

His temper was rising…so was mine.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

His tight fist pounded on the cold, tile wall, almost hitting my face. His eyes never left mine and his body was compressing against mine.

"Answer me," he ordered.

The silver cloak that hung on the back of his head was pressed against his perfect golden body and the hot water was creating even more vapor. Slowly, I was realizing that it was getting difficult to breathe.

"I met her once—a long time ago."

I felt a heavy weight off my chest and suddenly realized he had pushed himself off. What the hell? Immediately, I reached for a lock of his silver hair and pulled. When he turned I slapped him as hard as I could, though it happened to have no effect on him for his face didn't move.

"Who the fuck is she? Answer me, damn it!" I yelled.

The eyebrow he raised matched the malicious smirk that was now imprinted on his face. The step he took vibrated through the floor as he approached me. Normally, I would've taken a step back.

His hand mimicked what I mine had done earlier. It reached behind my matted hair and enclosed around a thick lock. He pulled harshly as well, dragging my head back until his was over mine. He looked down at me as if he had a certain power over me.

He chuckled.

"She was my girlfriend."

His other free hand trailed up my waist and stopped on my left breast, ruthlessly squeezing it.

His smirk vanished while his teeth grinded.

"Satisfied?"

I tried to nod. When he saw that I was cooperating, he smiled viciously and gave me a quick kiss on my wet lips.

"Good."

He let go of my body and I let gravity take control. My body collided with the hard floor and before I could ask another question, he'd disappeared. He was toying with me, that bastard. What was he hiding from? What could a dead hanyou possibly be hiding from…a therapist/ex-girlfriend? That couldn't be the reason. There was more. Much more.

I needed information. What he had given me was not enough. It seemed that the simple question, _who is Kikyo_, was not so simple for it appeared to have multiple answers. But where could I get more answers. Inuyasha wouldn't show his face for a while and I most certainly couldn't ask Sango.

Hot water no longer poured out of the shower head. My time was up. I stood up slowly and didn't hug myself, allowing the heat, which had been collected by my body, escape. When I exited the tiled room, I found my towel and robe folded neatly in a corner, as always.

After showers I am usually taken to a secluded room where visitors would come and check up on me. If you think it's my mother who comes to see me, you're wrong. My mother doesn't want anything to do with me. I was the apple of her eye and look where I ended up. She never even approved of my marriage to Inuyasha.

Only one person would come to see me. Only one person cared. Only one person brought me what I needed. Only one person would inform me of what was happening. My brother.

My face lit up.

Him.

He could get the information for me.

When my body had absorbed the clear drops on my skin, I grabbed the stiff, white robe and wrapped it around my slim figure. I did my best to tie it and slowly knocked on the locked door. I did this to let the guards know that I had finished. The white door slowly opened and the man came in to cuff my hands.

We crossed the quiet hallway where all that could be heard was our footsteps. When we reached our destination, one of the guards opened the door.

"Thirty minutes."

It was always thirty fucking minutes.

My brother was sitting on a black, leather chair waiting for me. I walked in quietly and sat in front of him, mindful that even though we were together we were still being separated by a see-through wall. We both picked up the phone located on our right side.

"How is she?"

I always asked how she was doing, regardless of whether she cared for me or not. He stayed silent for quiet a while, as if thinking of a proper way to answer.

"It's back."

I stared at him.

My mother had cancer right after she gave birth to my brother, Souta. She went through several surgeries as well as chemotherapy and fortunately, she was able to survive.

"This time, doctors say its leukemia."

I gripped my stiff robe.

"How long have you known."

"Since Wednesday," he exhaled slowly. "She hadn't been feeling well and I decided to take her to see Dr. Kenenji, who suggested a cat scan. Results indicated it had returned."

I sighed.

"What's she taking?"

"Nothing. She doesn't want to take anything."

I remember her telling me once that if she were to have cancer again, she would let it kill her. She didn't want to go through all those medical therapies and shit.

"I tried to convince her to see you before its too late. She wouldn't here any of it."

I looked at him.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Been better. You?"

"Things have been getting tied up at work and my girlfriend doesn't want to marry me anymore. She says I can't give her what she wants."

Pathetic.

"I never did like that bitch."

"You sound just like mom."

I frowned and earned a small chuckle.

"I brought you you're things. I turned them in to the security guards. They didn't have the shampoo you like, so I got you another kind."

"Thank you, Souta."

He gave me a warm smile. It was the only smiled that made my heart glow, for it was the only smile that showed kindness.

"Time's up," yelled the guard.

Fuck.

I turned to Souta, who gave me one last smile.

"I'll come back Monday."

"Wait," I mumbled before he could hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Find me—find me whatever information you can on Kikyo Taicho."

* * *

**A/N: **OOPS. I wasnt supposed to take THIS long to update...but SAT's are coming up so you get the idea. Anyways this is for you White Dire Wolf. 


End file.
